Desconfiança?
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Sasuke parece ter um dispositivo no cérebro chamado 'Desconfiança'. Ou seria simplesmente 'Ciúme? [SasuSaku][Oneshot][Presente de aniversário para ArtisLasair]


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence única e exclusivamente ao Kishimoto Masashi, exceto pelos personagens 'Saya' e 'Kotsu' que são da minha autoria :D**

**Dedicado: ArtisLasair**

* * *

-

-

**Desconfiança?**

Vários pés adentraram a cidade de Konoha, deixando para trás o gigantesco portão verde constantemente atingido em cheio pelos raios do Sol. Um dos integrantes da ANBU golpeou o ar, eufórico, estampando um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Beleza, vamos comemorar a missão com ramen! – Uma gota deslizou pela cabeça de seus três companheiros que consideravam pagar alguma cirurgia com o dinheiro da missão para que o estômago do loiro se desse por satisfeito com apenas três refeições, de preferência que não fosse o ramen tão aclamado por ele.

Neji vasculhou a área com seu Byakugan, querendo ter certeza de que não havia ninguém nas proximidades e logo retirou a máscara característica do uniforme que escondia o rosto. Seus amigos fizeram o mesmo, sabendo, pela atitude do rapaz, que era seguro expor as faces e ninguém descobriria suas identidades.

Não gostavam de imaginar uma situação em que fossem descobertos e o tamanho do problema em que estariam metidos. Não, o problema nem existiria, pois estariam mortos. Tsunade faria questão de arrancar suas cabeças pessoalmente.

Sasuke e Neji desviaram os olhos para o rapaz Nara – ignorando um Naruto que se vangloriava pela atuação na missão – e perceberam que ele se virava para ir embora.

- Ei, Shikamaru, aonde você vai? – O Hyuuga indagou, ligeiramente confuso. Shikamaru suspirou.

- Casa.

Seus companheiros ergueram uma sobrancelha.

- Mas por quê?! Nós vamos comemorar...! – Naruto argumentou, exasperado.

- A Ino vai se tornar mais problemática ainda se eu chegar tarde. Ela quer que eu ajude a consertar a janela.

Os pensamentos do Nara vagaram para o dia anterior, no qual lembrava claramente seu filho quebrando a janela após a tentativa de uma kunai atingir um alvo na parede e acabar por acertar o vidro. Por que ele não podia ser mais tranqüilo e jogar Shouji como o pai? Shikamaru suspirou novamente, dando de ombros.

- É um saco, mas eu tenho que ir. Ja. – E sumiu de vista num piscar de olhos.

Naruto coçou a cabeça por alguns segundos, intrigado, e a conclusão a que chegou o fez dar de ombros. Provavelmente Ino iria fazer a vida de Shikamaru virar um inferno se ele chegasse tarde mesmo. Não era como se apreciasse imaginar a cena de uma Ino histérica, então rapidamente desviou os pensamentos para algo que havia deixado-o inquieto desde aquela missão. Voltou os olhos azuis para o Uchiha.

- Ei, Teme. – Sasuke o encarou, impassível.

- O que?

- Será que aquele cara conhecia mesmo a Sakura-chan?

Droga. Por que ele tinha que lembrar aquilo?

- Por que diabos você está perguntando isso?

- Ora, esqueceu o que ele disse? – Neji indagou, olhando o Uchiha.

- Por que eu iria ficar lembrando o que aquele idiota dizia? - Sasuke percebeu que era impossível esconder o cenho que franzia cada vez mais. Era fato que também não se importava com isso. Não quando as palavras do homem ecoaram em sua mente involuntariamente.

_Vocês disseram 'Sakura'? Nossa, deve ser a mesma que eu conheci. Tinha cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, não é? Heh... Foi a mulher mais linda que já conheci na minha vida. Além de ser bonita, era muito gentil e carinhosa... Ah, quem me dera vê-la novamente._

Uma veia pulsou na testa do Uchiha, enquanto ele fechava os olhos e ouvia Naruto rir e comentar logo em seguida:

- Imagina se você contasse que a Sakura-chan é sua esposa.

- Eu já tava pensando era em chamar alguns médicos. – Neji retrucou, lembrando quantas veias apareceram na testa de Sasuke quando o homem pronunciara tais palavras.

- Mas será que a Sakura-chan o conheceu mesmo? – O Uzumaki murmurou, levando uma mão ao queixo, pensativo.

- A Saya não pode ser. – Neji falou, dando de ombros. – Mesmo que ela seja bem parecida com a Sakura, ela é uma criança ainda.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até Naruto falar:

- Ah, deixa isso pra lá. A Sakura-chan nunca ia ter um caso com aquele cara mesmo. – O Hyuuga lançou um olhar de esguelha para Sasuke, alarmado, vendo mais veias saltarem da testa dele. Era bom mudarem de assunto antes que acontecesse alguma catástrofe.

Naruto pareceu ler seus pensamentos, porque logo em seguida sorriu e falou:

- Vamos logo, nós vamos comemorar o sucesso da missão com ramen! – Sasuke abriu os olhos, dando sumiço nas veias ameaçadoras.

- O Neji paga. – Ele disse.

- O que? Eu achei que você ia pagar, Sasuke. – Neji retrucou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_- Se_ eu fosse.

Naruto sentiu uma gota deslizar por sua cabeça.

- Como assim? Não me diz que a Sakura-chan também está querendo que você conserte a janela.

- Não, idiota. – Sasuke encarou o loiro, após revirar os olhos. – Eu só não to a fim de comer ramen agora.

Nem em momento algum, oras. Não lembrava gostar daquela comida, apenas comia porque passava mais o tempo enquanto Naruto acabava com o macarrão do Ichiraku, ou quando Sakura insistia para que não a deixasse comer sozinha. Mulher irritante. Desfazendo-se dos devaneios, sumiu num piscar de olhos, assim como Shikamaru, deixando seus companheiros confusos.

Droga. Talvez fosse melhor inventar mentiras mais convincentes. Oras, apenas sabia que não poderia comentar sobre a vontade imensa de encontrar sua mulher e sua filha. Naruto iria lhe encher o saco até o fim dos tempos caso o fizesse.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O Uchiha chegou à frente da enorme mansão que habitava desde pequeno no Distrito Uchiha e a visão da porta aberta o fez estreitar os olhos, mesmo que fosse um final de tarde e não houvesse vizinho algum em um raio de no mínimo mil metros. Mal adentrou em sua morada, atento a qualquer coisa ao redor, viu uma silhueta com belas curvas e cabelos longos.

- Sasuke-kun! Que bom que você chegou! – A médica-nin correu ao encontro dele, alargando o sorriso e segurando a mão dele entre a sua, calorosamente. – Bem na hora em que eu e Saya-chan íamos dar uma volta.

A sensação de alívio foi difícil de Sasuke ignorar. Quer dizer, não que fosse psicótico imaginando algum massacre contra sua família, mas saber que a porta estava aberta porque elas iam sair era uma notícia muito reconfortante. Espere. Quer dizer que ele iria junto também?

- Vocês não me falaram disso. – O rapaz da ANBU comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas ainda apreciando o calor da mão da Uchiha.

- Você não se importa, não é? – Sakura pediu, mostrando um amável e encantador sorriso que sempre a fazia ganhar com o rapaz. Não foi diferente daquela vez. Ele demorou apenas alguns segundos observando-a, talvez considerando aquela idéia mesmo estando cansado de uma missão, mas o suspiro derrotado mostrou o quanto estava certa.

Sasuke não sabia até quando apreciava aquele sorriso que o impedia de contrariá-la.

- Mamãe, já estou pronta!

Os dois adultos pousaram os olhos na criança que apareceu correndo na sala, parando na frente deles, seus cabelos curtos negros balançando com o movimento e seus olhos esmeralda se fixando nos dois. Seu sorriso aumentou.

- Papai, você vai com a gente? – Sakura sorriu para a criança de sete anos.

- Vai sim.

- Que bom!

Aquela notícia e a visão dos pais juntos para uma caminhada com ela foram o suficiente para fazê-la extremamente feliz e sair andando na frente deles, sorrindo para cada pedra por que passavam. Sakura não pôde conter um sorriso, tanto por ver a filha irradiando contentamento, como por sentir a mão de Sasuke em sua cintura, ambos andando atrás de Saya.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sakura acompanhava com os brilhantes orbes os movimentos de sua filha, a qual estava dentro do rio, a água cristalina batendo nos joelhos, enquanto tentava pegar um peixe e percebia que todas as tentativas eram sem sucesso, algo que deixava a pequena com uma gota na cabeça. A médica-nin riu baixinho.

- Saya-chan... – Murmurou, divertida, também apreciando a sombra da árvore, sob a qual estava sentada com seu marido, este com a mão em sua cintura, deixando-a extremamente próxima a ele.

Era realmente muito agradável quando faziam aqueles pequenos passeios por Konoha e suas redondezas. De fato, nem podia acreditar que sua vida era tão perfeita, do jeito como havia sonhado: Casando com Uchiha Sasuke, causando a inveja do fã-clube do rapaz; tendo uma filha tão bela e graciosa a seus olhos – Oras, era mãe! Suspeitava que nem se não fosse teria a mesma opinião – e ela já até conseguia usar o Sharingan; além também de ser uma kunoichi com muita credibilidade, tanto como médica, quanto como ninja.

Nada poderia deixá-la com o cenho franzido.

- Sakura. – Ela virou o rosto para o lado, encontrando os olhos negros de seu marido e deixando suas faces mais próximas. Parecia que alguma coisa poderia deixá-lo com o cenho franzido.

- O que foi, Sasuke-kun?

- Você conhece algum cara do País da Grama?

A kunoichi ficou confusa com a pergunta, mas baixou os orbes para o chão, pensativa, mas não tão empolgada a achar aquela resposta. Oras, se ele queria distraí-la – O que não achava possível, afinal o Uchiha não era de se importar muito com o silêncio – então ele só precisaria encaixar os lábios aos seus e até o próprio nome seria incapaz de lembrar.

No entanto, em poucos segundos, sentiu a mão dele erguer seu queixo, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem e Sakura não precisou se esforçar muito para descobrir que ele estava realmente sério quanto aquilo.

- Hum... Não me lembro de ninguém. Por quê? – Ela indagou, olhando-o de forma intrigada. O Uchiha a beijou na ponta do nariz, suavemente e depois respondeu:

- Nada.

Ótimo, se Sakura não lembrava então aquele homem devia estar sem alguns parafusos, como quase o deixara quando ele se atrevera a dizer aquelas palavras de sua esposa. Não precisava que os outros enfatizassem o quanto ela era perfeita, oras, sabia muito bem disso sozinho.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? – A voz dela alcançou seus ouvidos, tirando-o de seus devaneios e sobrepondo-se aos xingamentos de Saya, os quais vinham do rio a alguns metros deles.

- Não, n-

- Sasuke-kun. – A médica-nin o encarou com repreensão.

O Uchiha não teve outra saída a não ser desistir e revirar os olhos.

- O homem que devíamos proteger na missão de hoje. Ele disse que conheceu você. – Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas se olhando, mas finalmente um estalo passou na cabeça da kunoichi.

- Ah, sim... Eu lembro... – Ela disse, ainda pensativa. – Eu tive que fazer uma cirurgia nele algumas semanas atrás.

Maldição. Então ela o conhecia de verdade.

- E o que isso tem a ver, Sasuke-kun? – O Uchiha estreitou os olhos negros.

- Por acaso não soube o que ele achou de você?

- Hum... não.

- Sakura.

_Certo, então ele está com raiva._

- Ele disse que você havia sido a mulher mais linda, gentil e carinhosa que ele já tinha encontrado.

Sakura corou, ignorando a irritação na voz do homem e a óbvia e nada gentil veia que pulsava na testa dele. Como deveria não ficar embaraçada com aqueles elogios?! Era uma mulher, mesmo que fosse casada e amasse seu marido!

- S-Sério...? – Seus olhos se encontraram novamente.

- Não acredito que você está vermelha por causa daquele idiota. – O cenho de Sasuke estava ainda mais estreitado e aquilo deveria ter alarmado a médica-nin, porém ela apenas sorriu, com uma gota deslizando na testa, ainda ligeiramente rubra e em seguida o beijou nos lábios, bem de leve.

O efeito foi instantâneo. Parecia um estalar de dedos e a raiva havia quase sumido por completo.

- E eu não acredito que você ficou com raiva daquele idiota. – Sakura retrucou, mantendo suas faces próximas, notando que, apesar da irritação, ele não demonstrava vontade alguma de largar a sua fina cintura. Erguendo uma das mãos, a jovem mostrou a aliança em seu dedo.

O brilho daquele anel no dedo delicado dela atraiu a atenção de Sasuke e lhe causou um efeito bastante agradável. Gostava daquele objeto, pois mostrava que Sakura era dele e de ninguém mais. Porém ainda ouvia a voz do homem que conhecera na missão e seu cenho franziu novamente.

- Eu sou sua esposa, esqueceu? – Porém o Uchiha não desmanchou o semblante ligeiramente irritado.

- Hn.

- E enquanto não ficar olhando para outra você sabe que eu sou inteiramente sua, não é?

Sasuke não pareceu gostar da referência à outra, mas a segunda parte lhe agradou tanto quanto o brilho dos diamantes na aliança, e foi o suficiente para aproximá-la mais de si, puxando-a pela cintura.

- Que você é minha, eu já sabia há muito tempo.

- Seu convencido.

Ela tocou a testa dele com a ponta do dedo, ignorando aquele sorriso malicioso que fazia seu estômago dar cambalhotas. Em seguida, riu, sem saber que o som de sua risada acalmou todos os nervos do rapaz.

- Bobo. – Sakura murmurou bem a tempo de seu marido encurtar a distância que os separava e capturar seus lábios, delicadamente, aprofundando o beijo assim que sua outra mão alcançou a lateral do pescoço dela, ambos perdidos nos movimentos de suas línguas.

Sem ter a menor noção do que acontecia com qualquer coisa que não se relacionasse com o rio e os peixes, Saya tinha os olhos focados na água corrente, deixando um suspiro escapar de seus lábios, cansada, apoiando as mãos na cintura. Seus olhos esmeralda acompanharam um peixe fugir dali.

- Ai... Não consigo... Acho que vou ter que apelar. – Seus orbes abandonaram a cor verde, tornando-se vermelhos.

Lembrou a inveja e a admiração de seus amigos da academia sempre que tinham a chance vê-la fazer uso daquela linhagem avançada. Sua mãe dizia que aqueles olhos vermelhos poderiam até conquistar algum garoto e, por isso, era melhor tomar cuidado se não quisesse que seu pai matasse o pequeno. Aquilo quase a fez rir no momento.

- Saya-chan! – A voz masculina e infantil chamou sua atenção para o lado, e seus olhos voltaram à cor original. Um garoto loiro parando em sua frente, de olhos perolados, logo entrou em seu campo de visão.

- Kotsu-kun. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Convidar você pra brincar. – Ele respondeu, colocando a mão atrás da cabeça, sorrindo. A pequena Uchiha sorriu também, esquecendo que ele deveria estar de castigo por aprontar na Academia. Ele havia puxado quase completamente para o pai, Naruto, sem dar esperanças nem de herdar a calma de Hinata, apenas o Byakugan dela.

- Então vamos só falar com meus pais, certo? – Kotsu meneou um sim com a cabeça e acompanhou a amiga até uma árvore, atrás da qual dois adultos se beijavam.

As crianças se entreolharam, percebendo que os pais da menina não notavam o menor movimento ao redor, nem mesmo se sua filha se aproximasse o bastante para vê-los no momento romântico que apenas a fazia enrugar o nariz.

- Isso... parece meio... nojento, não é? – Saya comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente enojada, da mesma forma que seu amigo, o qual apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Eu hein... Como é que adultos conseguem fazer isso?

- Não sei. Não consigo entender os adultos. Eles são muito problemáticos.

- Assim como as mulheres, não é? – Ele comentou, inocentemente.

- Ei, o que você quis dizer com isso?!

**CAPOW**

**Owari.**

* * *

**Bom, como diz logo no início, essa fic foi feita como dedicação, então: Feliz aniversário, **_ArtisLasair_**! :D Amiga, muitas felicidades pra vc nesse dia de hoje! \o/ Então abuse dos doces, refrigerantes e todo tipo de comilança, e claro, tomara que vc ganhe muitos outros presentes!! :D E espero que vc tenha gostado do meu xD**

**Então vou indo o/**

**Deixem reviews, por favor n.n/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
